nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Xenoblade Chronicles X/credits
These are the credits to ''Xenoblade Chronicles X''. Staff Concept * Tetsuya Takahashi Scenario * Yuichiro Takeda * Kazuho Hyodo * Mamoru Ohta Character Design * Kunihiko Tanaka * Raita Kazama (PARNASSUS) * Yoko Tsukamoto (PARNASSUS) Mech Design * Takayuki Yanase * Mugitani Koichi (CHOCO) * Yasushi Suzuki (PARNASSUS) Music * Hiroyuki Sawano Game Design * Koh Kojima Lead Programming * Toshiaki Yajima Art Direction * Norihiro Takami Programming * Toshiaki Yajima - Lead Programing * Katsunori Itai * Masato Shimajiri * Soichi Miyachi * Ken Murakami * Katsutoshi Yamamoto * Michihiko Inaba * Hiroki Ohmiya * Ryohei Sasaki * Kei Tateno * Yasunori Nakagawa * Toshiaki Kishino * Kodai Hayano * Takahiro Matsuzawa * Yoshiharu Miyake * Yukihiro Yamaguchi * Susumu Hashimoto * Nobumasa Yamagishi * Yuya Yamate * Tomoki Anazawa * Minoru Akao (RedSpark Ltd.) * Kenzo Sadahiro * Takeyasu Moriyama * Yugo Akai * Yuki Kakumoto * Manabu Abo * Chikahiro Yoshida * Hiroki Takemura Network Programming * Yasuyuki Ikeda Server Engineering * Tetsu Okubo * Yu Nishikawa * Yuki Mitsui * Kimihiko Shimomura * Hirokazu Shimaoka Network Support * Masashi Seiki * Daisuke Nakamura * Toshihiko Zaitsu * Masayuki Kimura Planning Battle System Design * Makoto Shimamoto - Lead Battle System Design * Mitsuhiro Hagi * Jun Kuramoto * Atsushi Minayama * Keiichi Ono * Sachiko Morimoto * Munetoshi Omodani * Yuya Fukushima * Akito Muramatsu * Hiroaki Mizukusa Level Design - Missions & NLA * Masahiro Iwamoto - Lead Level Design - Missions & NLA * Kanae Nakayama * Kohei Kawazoe * Hikaru Yoshikawa * Yutaka Egawa * Takeshi Tsuru * Hideaki Kondo * Yoshiya Kawamoto Level Design - Field * Koh Arai - Lead Level Design - Field * Masahiro Kabe * Koji Hayashi * Naoto Murakami * Shigekazu Yamada Level Design - Enemies * Hiroshi Ando - Lead Level Design - Enemies * Yuichiro Tsumita * Takeo Enomoto * Naoto Murakami Social System Design * Shigekazu Yamada - Lead Social System Design * Shinji Yamashita * Tomonori Kawazoe * Masafumi Mochizuki Menu & Interface Design * Hirotaka Orita - Lead Menu & Interface Design * Ryoji Tanaka * Tomonori Kawazoe * Hiroshi Konishi System Follow Up * Koji Hayashi - Lead System Follow Up * Makoto Shimamoto * Naoto Murakami 2D Art Design Art Design * Takafumi Hori - Lead 2D Art Design * Kouhei Toda * Tetsuya Taniyama * Wataru Inata * Tetsuya Amabiki * Makoto Yui * Masafumi Naito * Tadahiro Usuda * Takeshi Okui UI Art Design * Yu Takahashi * Tatsunobu Imoto * Tadahiro Usuda * Kouhei Toda * Wataru Inata * Kumiko Ito Icon Design * Hiroshi Uchiyama * Shoko Fukuchi * Yuji Watanabe * Satoko Nishio * Ayumi Takata * Hiroko Kiyonari * Noriko Uono * Takehiko Kegasa * Yousuke Asahara * Subaru Ganbe * Rika Aoki * Jun Kitaoka * Bungo Takahashi * Sanae Matsuo * Toshiyuki Hiroe * Lim Chee Wai * Shinji Yato * Sachio Kurita Character Design * Kunihiko Tanaka Mech Design * Takayuki Yanase * Mugitani Koichi (CHOCO) * Hideyuki Matsumoto * Fumihilo Katagai Creature Design * Takashi Kojo KUSANAGI * Yoji Nakaza - Producer * Nobuhito Sue - Art Direction * MooDee * Akihiro Hirasawa * Hiroshi Ito * Hiromichi Ito * Junki Nakata * Tsutomu Uchida * Manabu Otsuzuki * Natsuki Kusakabe * Sadahiko Tanaka Q'tron * Tomoyoshi Nagai - Producer * Yasushi Suzuki (PARNASSUS) * Yoko Tsukamoto (PARNASSUS) * Raita Kazama (PARNASSUS) * Foo Midori * Kiyoshi Arai (RED HOUSE) RARE ENGINE 3D Modeling 3D Modeling - Backgrounds * Eiji Takahashi - Lead 3D Modeling - Backgrounds * Takashi Mikami * Kazue Hiramoto * Takafumi Shimotamari * Masato Adachi * Makoto Yui * Takaaki Koido * Sayaka Matsuzawa * Mitsumasa Okamoto * Takeshui Okui * Keiichi Watanabe * Ryosuke Chiba * Yumiko Sato * Kyohei Yamaguchi 3D Modeling - Characters * Atsushi Domoto - Lead 3D Modeling - Characters * Takashi Miyata * Tatsuo Oshima * Hiroki Omote * Taro Nakamura * Asami Fujita * Tokuhiro Yumoto * Akiyoshi Tamanoi * Akinobu Yamakawa * Masaki Tanaka * Johnny Pham * Keiji Inoue anima inc. * Haruyasu Akagi - Producer * Shinji Tamano - Design AVANT Inc. * Tetsuya Takeda - Producer * Hiromi Tabuchi * Shinichi Mochizuki * Takatoshi Shibuya * Kazuyuki Kano * Keisuke Kanto * Ayaka Imaide * Chiaki Ootsui * Nobuyuki Fujiki IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT * Kazuhisa Nishimura - Producer * Takumi Mizuno - Management * Hideaki Katoh * Hideki Satoh * Wataru Kawahara * Kaori Kitano * Yuya Endo * Hiromi Koda * Yuta Ishikawa * Shino Hiranabe * Kaori Mori NEURON AGE Co., Ltd. * Toshihiko Nakano - Lead Design * Nobumasa Kagawa - Sub Lead Design * Takeshi Inoue * Keiko Shiotsuki * Saki Iwao * Chikako Tsumuarya * Kazuho Shirasaka * Yukari Ueno * Shinobu Kanehara * Hiroshi Umemura * Masao Mihara * Minami Furukawa * Masanobu Mizouchi * Noriyuki Kashima PLANETA * Hideaki Hakozaki - Producer * Masato Miura * Yuta Otani POLYGON MAGIC, Inc. * Hiroshi Suzuki - Production Management * Takaho Miyazawa * Yousuke Kinoshita * Hiroaki Hasegawa * Youzou Kageyama tri-Ace, Inc. * Hajime Kojima - Producer * Ryo Mizukami * Yuji Kawaida * Shinichiro Taniguchi * Koji Otomo * Mitsuhiro Uehara * Takayama Kouta TWENTY ELEVEN Co.Ltd. * Daisuke Yoneyama - Producer * Hiroki Takemura - Director * Takumi Uchida * Risa Suzuki * Tomoko Miyaoka * Atsuki Nakazato * Yoshie Shimizu * Ryuji Nakatani * Mina Kurobe * Hiroki Yasumoto * Syunsuke Yamamoto * Hiroaki Kumata * Hideyuki Takasaki * Koichi Shigeru * Takeshi Watanabe * Hitomi Sato Animation * Yasuhiro Fujita - Lead Animation * Nobuhiko Okayasu * Hideki Tanaka * Seiichi Hishinuma * Chizue Utazu * Kengo Inoue * Toru Honbu * Nami Shimura * Shinji Koide * Rena Ohki * Yoshinori Ito AVANT Inc. * Atsushi Sugiyama * Takahiro Abe * Ryo Sagae IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT * Kazuhisa Nishimura - Producer * Kazuaki Daimon - Management * Kouji Satoh * Yutaka Ishida * Hiromichi Hidaka * Yoshiakira Nakano * Yuichi Ishizaki * Kazuaki Toya * Kuni Furukubo * Genki Kaneko * Kazuki Kobayashi * Jun Takada * Hidefumi Takeda * Nobuyuki Takahashi * Yasunori Tatsuki * Masato Mori * Hirofumi Horii * Nami Ohsaku * Megumi Miyagawa * Nobuyuki Miyai Visual Effects * Kei Watanabe - Lead Visual Effects * Yuji Tago * Ikuko Matsumoto * Shuichi Murata * Masatake Kaneoka * Tetsuya Amabiki * Takeshi Okui * Seitaro Tsuchiya * Shoko Oya * Eri Morimoto Brushup Co., Ltd. * Taizou Inukai * Takamitsu Nakamura * Hiroki Matsuyama Environment & Lighting * Eiji Takahashi Technical Art * Toru Honbu * Ikuko Matsumoto * Hirotaka Orita Rigging * Toru Honbu - Lead Rigging * Nami Shimura * Yasuhiro Fujita * Chizue Utazu * Rena Ohki Cutscenes Cutscene Direction * Daiki Hayashidani * Hiroshi Shirai * Mamoru Ohta Cutscenes * Emi Takano * Chizue Utazu * Toru Honbu * Nami Shimura * Seiichi Hishinuma * Jun Kuramoto * Hideki Tanaka * Rena Ohki * Naoko Koda * Hisataka Kato * Kosuke Araki * Mitsuo Iida * Katsuki Hisanaga * Yuki Sekiguchi * Michiko Muto * Graphinica, Inc. Cinematics - Storyboards * Hiroshi Shirai - Storyboards * Takaaki Ishiyama - Storyboards * Keisuke Futagi - Production Management * Tomohiro Kise - Production Assistant Cutscene Scripting * Kentaroh Honma - Lead Cutscene Scripting * Hisayasu Kamiya * Ayaka Igarashi * Yoko Uemura * Tetsuya Kouzuma * Tsukasa Abe * Sho Koyanagi * Haruka Uchiumi Cutscenes * Atsuo Nozaki - Producer * Mari Kato - Production Management * Hiroshi Shirai - Director * Kentaroh Honma - Lead Animator * Yoko Uemura * Tetsuya Kouzuma * Yasumasa Sekine LAPIZ, Inc. * Tomokuni Nishimine - Producer * Kazuaki Kawakita - Director * Yuji Ito * Takeo Niikura * Hiroya Shimada * Hitomi Asai * Tatsuo Suzuki * Kohei Yamashita * Yoichiro Honda * Yuichiro Kanno x10studio, Inc. * Akihiro Komiya - Director * Masako Nishi - Production Management * Ben Braunlund * Nanako Kumagai Motion Capture Zero C Seven, Inc. * Takayuki Ikeda * Naoya Shimoda MOZOO Inc. * Shinji Takehara - Motion Capture Producer * Sakura Munakata - Motion Capture Director * Yoshiaki Isozaki * Natsuki Sunohara * Saki Satou * Wataru Yachida * Kengo Furuya * Yoshio Miyaki Motion Actors * Naomi Taniyama * Sanshiro Wada * Haruka Shibai * Daisuke Terai * Sanae Hitomi * Hiroshi Ando Design Supervisors * Takayasu Morisawa * Ayako Miyamoto Artwork * Ryo Koizumi * Kazuma Norisada Music Music Produced by * Hiroyuki Sawano Co-produced, Directed by * Yasushi Horiguchi (Legendoor) Recording, Mixing, and Pro Tools * Mitsunori Aizawa Strings (14/12/10/10/8) * DAISENSEI MUROYA Strings Horn (6) * Otohiko Fujita Group Trombone (8) * Wakaba Kawai Group Tuba (2) * Ryosuke Kashiwada Group Flute * Hideyo Takakuwa Drums * Yu "masshoi" Yamauchi Guitar * Hiroshi Iimuro * Tetsuro Toyama Bass * Toshino Tanabe Vocals * Mika Kobayashi * Aimee Blackschleger * Cyua * mpi * David Whitaker * Sayulee * Yumiko Inoue Jingle Writer * Takafumi Wada Score Copy * Shoji Kobayashi Studios * AVACO CREATIVE STUDIO * LAB recorders * Sound Valley * Sound City * Bunkamura Studio Sound Mechanical Sound Design * Shojiro Nakaoka (bitztream) Supervising Sound Editing * Eiji "AJ" Nakamura Sound Editing * Chiharu "Micchi" Minekawa * Kenichi "Ken" Saito Dialogue Recordings AONI Production Co., Ltd. * Yasuaki Sumi - Casting Recording Director * Kaoru Machida ONKIO HAUS Recording Engineers * Tomoki Ota * Hitomi Hagiya * Masaki Takamura Special Thanks * Keisuke Terasaki * Sasaki Norihide * Natsuko Ishiwata * Yoko Kigawa * Takehiro Yoshida Technical Support * Takuhiro Dohta * Shigetoshi Kitayama * SPD Technology Group Manual Editing * Takeo Nishida * Aki Sakurai * Yasuo Inoue QC Support * Kazuyuki Gofuku * Kodai Matsumoto * Takehiro Oyama * Shotaro Iwanaga * Yuki Tanikawa * Yasuharu Ohta * Hiroaki Sata * Takayuki Higuchi Quality Control * Mario Club * DIGITAL Hearts * Toshimune Hosoi * Takeshi Tamura * Aiko Ohashi * Rika Imeda * Hiroki Matsuda * Rina Uramoto * Jota Nakai * Hiromi Morita * Junya Shimotani * Megumi Sumida * Akane Kimura * Manami Saigo * Maki Kodama * Makiko Kida * Rina Hagimori * Wataru Takenaka * Naohide Miyata * Misa Takahashi * Ao Mauda * Yutaka Murakami * Hajime Miyashita * Shinpei Otowa * Hiroshi Tsunoda * Tetsuro Yamagishi * Hideyuki Yoneda * Takashi Asatani * Masatoshi Nakamura * Takahiro Murata * Hirokazu Nakae * Yuji Onuki * Atsushi Higashimori * Shinichiro Takahashi * Tomoe Kurata * Haruma Sakimoto * Akira Muranaka * Yoshinori Nagao * Ryo Fujita * Yuki Tanigawa * Suzuka Homma * Aki Yoshikawa * Masaki Oshima * Masayuki Wada * Masanori Ariyasu * Kasumi Yui * Fumiya Fujimoto * Tsuyoshi Sawada * Tetsushi Tanabe * Ken Suetsugu * Hiromi Shinohara * Yuji Yoshikawa * Masami Egashira * Hiroshi Matsushita * Osamu Yamashita * Yusuke Kawai * Masashi Nakamura * Manami Mukomoto * Yuji Takeuchi * Shunichiro Tanaka * Ryoichi Takasaki * Kyohei Kageyama * Shingo Itou * Tetsuya Nagato * Takashi Inoue * Go Moriuchi * Akinori Tsujimura * Junya Hirose * Kiyotsugu Imai * Nobuyuki Ikeda * Raizo Honda * Kohei Miyamoto * Tatsuya Hirose * Kazuma Tsujii * Akira Kawashima * Masato Goto * Yoshihiro Ninomiya * Akira Hayashi * Soshi Yagyu * Ahumad Abbas Matsutani * Souma Kitakouji * Tomohisa Toda * Syougo Yamamoto * Kenta Yagi * Takeshi Sasaki * Kazunori Maeda * Yuka Sakamaki * Yuka Saimura * Kyosuke Matsumoto * Maya Maruyama * Tomomi Kakisako * Nozomi Murata * Daisuke Morishita * Ai Kinami * Akira Inoue * Dai Nagao * Shota Inagaki * Mamoru Kasasaku Production Management * Takako Shijo * Yoshitaka Tezuka * Nobukazu Sato * Miki Yakabe Sub Directors * Shingo Matsushita * Makoto Okazaki Directors * Koh Kojima * Genki Yokota Executive Director * Tetsuya Takahashi Producers * Shingo Kawabata * Hitoshi Yamagami General Producers * Tadashi Nomura * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers * Satoru Iwata * Hirohide Sugiura North American Localization NOA Localization Management * Jeff Miller * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary * Rich Amtower * Dan Owsen * Scot Ritchey * Ann Lin Localization Producer * Rich Amtower Project Coordination * Noriko Kaji Translation Support * Chiaki Diedrick 8-4, Ltd. Producers * John Ricciardi * Mark MacDonald * Richard Mark Honeywood Coordinators * Roy Blakely * Justin "JJ" Epperson Editing and Translation * Alan Averill * Brian Gray * AJ Lim * Casey Loe * D. Scott Miller * Justin Morris * Chiaki Diedrick Support * Hiroko Minamoto * Masanobu Suto * Cengiz Ergin * Sarah Podzorski * Thomas Ribault European Localisation NOE Localisation Management * Matthew Mawer * Christian Massi * Kevin Murray European Translation * Patrick Joyce * Alexander Gordon * Alexander van de Bergh * Martina Deimel * Sabrina Bretant * Florence d'Anterroches * Manuela Patano * Angela Nardone * José Manuel Malagón León * Sofía Marín Aguilar-Galindo CULTURETRANSLATE Ltd. Special Thanks * Sayaka Windhagen * Aya Bamba * Wolfgang Weber Quality Assurance NOA Product Testing * Robert Jahn * Ed Ridgeway * Kaylee Lewis * Santavorn Mam * James Dillon * David Figlar * Drew Best * Matt Hunziker * Gene Pencil * Sebastian Galloway CULTURETRANSLATE Ltd. English Audio Recording Voiceover Supervision (US) * John Ricciardi * Rich Amtower * Scot Ritchey Casting and Voice Recording (US) * Cup of Tea Productions, Inc. Voice Direction * Wendee Lee Voice Engineer * Danni Hunt Sound Editing * Jean-Luc Dub Project Management * Lainie Bushey Voice Recording (UK) * Side Voice Direction * Mark Healy Engineer * Nick Gratwick Production Management * Mark Healy Voice Cast (English) * Caitlin Glass - Emma * Cassandra Lee Morris - Lin * Chris Cason - Tatsu * Carrie Keranen - Irina * Michael Sinterniklaas - Gwin * Matt Mercer - Lao * Patrick Seitz - Doug * Ray Chase - L * Cindy Robinson - Ga Buidhe * Kirk Thornton - Maurice * Rachel Robinson - Goetia * Patrick Seitz - Dahgan * Mela Lee - Celica * Nicolas Roye - Rock * Kaiji Tang - Yelv * Chris Jai Alex - Bozé * D.C. Douglas - H.B. * Doug Erholtz - Frye * Josh Grelle - Phog * Cherami Leigh - Alexa * Alexis Tipton - Hope Avatars * Kira Buckland * Robbie Daymond * Ben Diskin * Erin Fitzgerald * Kate Higgins * Adam Howden * Yuri Lowenthal * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Bryce Papenbrook * Tara Platt * Carina Reeves * Keith Silverstein * Cristina Valenzuela * Dan Woren Additional Voices * Brian Beacock * Kyle Hebert * Kindra Timmerwilke * Robert Clotworthy * Rich Amtower * Christine Marie Cabanos * Lauren Landa * T. Axelrod * Wendee Lee * Erica Mendez * Melody Moran * Amanda Miller * Michael Chapman * Russell Nash * Ben Pronsky * Scot Ritchey * John Ricciardi * Michelle Ruff * Chris Smith * Stephanie Sheh * Spike Spencer * Julie Ann Taylor * Doug Stone * Joe J. Thomas Development tools and related technology provided under license from CRI Middleware, Inc. © 2015 CRI Middleware, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Credits